the great love makes tortures
by BeccachanoO
Summary: Não sou muito boa em resumos, mais esta fanfic eh uma história romantica que conta a vida de kagome e inuyasha. LEIAM
1. Idas e voltas

Kagome era uma atriz. Sinceramente, uma grande atriz. Vivia fazendo novelas e filmes. Um certo dia, foi convidada para fazer outro filme, o qual seria o papel principal.

Kagome – ahn.. não sei.. Estava esperando tirar umas férias...

Narak – Bem.. é você q sabe... mais eu ia ficar muito feliz em você participar em um dos meus trabalhos... - faz uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

kag - aiaiai narak! Tá bem, eu faço esse filme! mais qual a história dele mesmo?

nar - eh de uma garota que se apaixona por um rapaz em seu colégio, que apartir de um tempo começam a namorar. Até ela descobrir que ele é um assassino, o qual matou o seu pai há 2 anos, e ele está só namorando com ela por uma razão... se vingar, então a jovem corre perigo de vida...

kag - Ahn... eu já estou tendo quase certeza q **eu** sou essa garota...

nar - exatamente!

Mirok se aproxima de kagome e narak.

mir - Oi more.. - Beija kagome. Mirok era um jovem alto, de cabelo preto curto, e tinha olhos azuis.

kag - olah fofo..

nar - ahn.. então depois a gente se fala!

(ok, parece estranho, mais kagome e mirok namoram há 2 anos..)

kag - então Tá.. tchau...

nar - tchau e muito obrigado.. - sai de perto dos jovens

mir - ele te agradeceu? pelo o que?

kag - eh q ele me convenceu a fazer um novo filme dele... o qual eu serei o papel principal.. num eh ótimo?

mir - eh sim...

kag - vamos para o colégio?

mir - aham!

Kagome era uma jovem de 16 anos, estuda no 2 ano. Tem a companhia de mirok, o seu namorado. Era uma jovem alta, cabelos lisos ateh a cintura. Os seus olhos eram verdes. Estava usando uma micro-saia, com um cinto preto, e uma blusa verde.

(no anime o olho de kagome eh castanho, mais decidi mudar um pokinho... ) Chegam no colégio.

ayume - Olá kagome! - ayume tinha um comprido e liso cabelo loiro, q ia ateh a bunda... a sua pele clara.. olhos verdes... o seu corpo perfeito.. atualmente, fazendo karatê, que estah na faixa preta. Num tinha namorado, mais amava uma pessoa. Também era atriz, mais resolveu parar um poko.. Estava usando uma calça jeans capri, um cinto amarelo e uma blusa vermelha. - Olá Mirok...

kag - Oi Ayume... a quanto tempo!

ayu - é, eu tinha viajado..

kag - nem me aviso, ne...

mir - bem kagome, eu vou com os meus amigos para deixar vcs duas a vontade...

kag - estah bem... tchau... - beija o jovem.

kou - kagome! - Kouga era um jovem de olhos azuis, com o seu cabelo castanho até a bunda, preso em um rabo. Tinha belas pernas, a qual encantava a todas garotas, principalmente de kagome. Vivia correndo atras dela, para tentar faze-la se apaixonar por ele - Te liguei varias vezes ontem, mais num atendia...

kag - ahn.. eu tinha saido com o mirok... desculpa...

kou - ah... - decepcionado - Entendo...

kag - O que vc keria falar comigo?

kou - Se vc pode me ajudar em biologia.. vc eh taum boa nisso... e eu to indo pessimo na materia...

kag - Claro .. O que eu num faço por vc, kouga? Depois da aula me espere na biblioteca... dai eu ja vejo uns livros q eu tinha q ve...

TRIMMM..

(pode aparecer estranho, mais eh o sinal do colégio)

Todos vão para a sala de aula.

kaede - Olá pessoal! Bem, entra uma mais nova colega, sango...

san - olah...

As horas passam... Logo as aulas acabam. Kagome vai para biblioteca com kouga.

Kou – bem... o q tem feito da vida?

Kag – Ahn.. vou fazer um novo filme… bem... em que parte você esta tendo dificuldade?

Kagome, com calma, vai ajudando kouga na matéria. Até o seu celular tocar.

#De olhos fechados eu tento enganar o meu coração, fugir para outro lugar, para outra direção, porque, quando estou com vc sinto o meu mundo akabar... #

kag - #ao celular# Alo?

nar - #ao telefone# Kagome!

kag - #ao celular# Ah, oi narak...

nar - #ao telefone# Bem, você pode vir pro estúdio agora? Estamos planejando com todos os que vão fazer o filme..

kag - #ao celular# Ah... claro... já estou indo.. Até logo...

nar - #ao telefone# Até..

kag - #desliga o celular# Ah kouga, eu vo ter que ir...

kou – ah, tudo bem... para aonde?

Kag – pro estúdio...

Kou – posso ir com você?

Kag – ah.. claro.. – guarda o seu material. – Vamos então...

Kagome e kouga vão até o estúdio.

Nar – Kagome!

Kag – Olá...

Nar – esse vai ser o tal de assasino... o que vai fazer com você.. inuyasha...

Kag – ahn.. prazer...

Inu – prazer... – Inuyasha se encanta por kagome. Era um jovem de olhos violetas, cabelo longo e preto... Muitas garotas derretiam por ele.. – Fico feliz em saber que irei fazer um filme com uma linda jovem...

Kag - #corada# ah.. obrigada...

Kou – Quem eh você para falar desse jeito com a kagome?

Inu – Ah, desculpe-me kagome... irritei seu namorado...

Kag – ele num eh meu namorado... kouga, num fale assim com as pessoas... soh o mirok pode falar assim..

Inu – mirok?

Nar – eh o namorado da kagome... 2 anos de namoro..

Inu – ah... está firme entom... 2 anos eh...

Nar – pra você vê... Kagome...deixe eu te apresentar aos outros atores...

Inu – Vixi vixii! Fedido tomo no narizaum!

Kou – QUEE?

Inu – Nem tem chance com ela... tadinho... – Inuyasha era um dos garotos exibidos e arrogantes... sabia ofender as pessoas... – Mais eu neh.. no filme serei o namorado dela... vou dar mtus beijos nela...

Kou – SEU IDIOTA!

Inu – Eu acho que vai ter também algumas cenas.. podemos dizer, impróprias para menores de 16 anos.. Soh em pensar que vai ser com ela...

Kou – CALA A BOCAA!

Inu – Que acho que vc num vai poder ve neh... eh soh um bebezinho.. fala oi pro papai aki...

Kou – se vc falar mais uma palavra, eu te mato!

Kag – o que eh isso, kouga? – kagome ouve o que kouga fala para inuyasha – pra que fala desse jeito com o inuyasha?

Inu – Ah, deixa q essa eu respondo... eh que ele disse que queria ser ator... daih eu disse as maravilhas de ser um deles.. e ele ficou bravo... Que triste, neh kagomezinha?

Kou – seu...

Kag – bem, eu vou passar na casa do mirok... Tchau inu, Tchau kouga... – sai do estúdio e vai para a casa de mirok. Ao perceber que a porta esta aberta, vai entrando. Ao entrar na sala, depara mirok aos beijos com sango, a nova aluna, no sofá. – MIROK! SEU TRAIDOR!

Mir – kagome? Você aqui? – se separa de sango.

Kag – você me traindo... na minha frente... 2 anos não eh nada para você, né?

Mir – kagome, num eh o que você esta pensando..

Kag – como não? Eu vi! – sai correndo da casa de mirok e vai para o estúdio, chorando, e encontra kouga e inuyasha, - não...

Kou – eieiei... O que foi, kagome?

Kag – não pode ser... – abraça inuyasha, que mostra a língua para kouga.

Inu – calma meu amor...eu irei te proteger dele...

Kou – está referindo a mim ou ao mirok?

Inu – se serviu...

Kou – eii... quem eh você para chamar a minha garota de meu amor?

Inu – bem, eu num tenho culpa se ela preferiu o meu abraço, que num eh fedido como de outras pessoas...

Kou – Não foi nada disso! Eu num sou fedido! Eh porque você estava mais perto dela! E alias, vi pulgas pulando...

Kag - #ao perceber os dois jovens brigando, tem um ataque de risos#

Inu – O que eh isso? – se esconde atrás de kouga.

Kou – Calma.. eh normal... – toca o celular de kouga, que atende. – tenho que ir... minha main quer que eu arrume uma coisa...

Inu – sua cama? ahuahuahuahuahauhauahuaha

Kou – Tchau kagome... - sai do estudio

Inu – nãoo! Não me deixe sozinho com elaa! Ah tah, sobramos nos dois... – leva kagome para um banco, pois ela já parou de rir e começou a chorar. – eu sei que mal te conheço, mais pode me contar o que aconteceu... posso te ajudar.. ou quem sabe estrangular esse individuo...

Kag - # encosta a sua cabeça no ombro de inuyasha# não... não foi nada... eu so tinha cegado nesses 2 anos... ele me traiu... na minha frente...

Inu – Ah kagome... você sabe muito bem que em um filme ou novela você tem que beija... e muito... e esse, mirok, agüentou... não eh que eu to dizendo para você eskecer isso que ele fez e ficar bem entre vocês... Mais lembre isso toda vez que você namorar alguém... que esse alguém pode não ser que nem o mirok nesses 2 anos... Que caiu em tentação... Bem, você num deve ter entendido nada, eu sou horrível em palavras...

Kag – Não... inu... bem, eu tenho que ir... Tchau... e obrigada...

Inu – Tchauuu... moça bunitaa du meu coraçãoo... AAHH! Qual é o seu numero? Telefone ou celular?

Kag – vou passar o do celular... a maioria das vezes eu não estou em casa... 41230943...

inu – Taa! Te ligo! – anota o numero em um pequeno pedaço de papel

Kagome vai para a sua casa. Lá encontra mirok, a sua espera.

Kag – o que você faz aqui? Não temos nada para conversar... Vai embora, mirok... você não esta mais em minha vida...

Mir – kagome! você num entendeu nada!

Kag – O que eu num entendi? Eu vi você na minha frente aos beijos com a nova aluna do colégio! Estreando para ver se ela eh boa, né

Mir – kagome! Por favor... não estraga o nosso namoro...

Kag – você ainda num entendeu, né? Quer que eu diga com outras palavras? ACABOU! Acabou tudo!

Mir – Não... não faz isso comigo...

Kag – Ah, tem um monte de garotos correndo atrás de mim... quem sabe alguns deles me respeitem mais, não é? Pode ficar com aquela garota... agora, sai da minha casa... tenho mais coisa para fazer...

Mir – kagome...

Kag – SAI!

Mir - #sai da casa de kagome#

Kagome morava sozinha com seu irmão e empregados, em uma grande casa. As vezes ela levava para lah, como podemos dizer, amigos... que de certo dormia lah algumas vezes...

Dulci – Senhorita kagome, a janta está pronta...

Kag – Ah sim...

Kagome janta. Faz o dever de casa e assiste um pouco Televisão. Até o seu celular tocar.

#Safado, cachorro, sem vergonha, eu dou duro o dia inteiro e você colchão e fronhaa..#

Kag - #ao celular# Alo?

Inu - #ao celular# moça bunita!

Kag - #ao celular# ahh... oi inuu... aonde você tah?

Inu - #ao celular# no estudio, oras...

Kag - #ao celular# ue... ainda num foi para casa?

inu - #ao celular# num... você num deve saber, mais eu num moro nessa cidade... e

nessa época todos os hotéis estão lotados...

Kag - #ao celular# sim... ah, vem pra cah! A minha casa é grande...

inu - #ao celular# sério?

Kag - #ao celular# aham...

inu - #ao celular# aonde você mora?

Kag - #ao celular# no condomínio Halking... 211... na frente do shopping... sabe aonde é?

inu - #ao celular# num tenho certeza, mais eu procuro...

Kag - #ao celular# qualquer coisa me liga...

inu - #ao celular# sim... então... até logo...

Kag - #ao celular# Até... – desliga o celular

Minutos depois inuyasha chega na casa de kagome.

Inu – bela casa... mora sozinha?

Kag – com o meu irmãozinho...

Kagome senta no gramado no fundo da casa. Inuyasha janta, que nem um esfomeado. E senta ao lado de kagome.

Inu – jah teve mtos namorados no passado?

Kag – não gosto de falar do meu passado... ele não é agradável...

Inu – como assim? Pode contar para mim... depois disso você se sente melhor... tire isso de dentro de você...

Kag – você ao ouvir isso... nem vai querer olhar mais na minha cara... que nem os meus pais...

Inu – Conte... eu juro que não irei ignora-la...

Kag – Tudo bem... A 2 anos e meio atrás... antes de eu me mudar para essa cidade... meu irmão, escondido de minha mãe e meu pai, fazia eu dormir com outros caras para ele ganhar dinheiro...

Inu – e porque você num contava aos seus pais?

Kag – se eu fizesse isso... ele, meu irmão... ia me bater... muito... tenho medo dele até hoje... Um dia, meu irmão me fez dormir com outro cara... e quando meus pais chegaram, me viram com o rapaz na cama e me expulsaram de casa... mal pude contar a eles... daí eu virei atriz, ainda estudante... Foi com esse dinheiro que eu construí minha casa e minha vida...

Inu – Nossa... que triste... se quiser, eu procuro esse seu irmão e estrangulo ele!

Kag – se eu pudesse... eu fazia neh... esses dias eu soube que ele mudou para essa cidade... – abraça inuyasha – não quero que ele me encontre... Já sofri muito e não quero mais sofrer...

Inu – Calma... eu irei te proteger... Vou estar sempre com você... vou estudar no mesmo colegio que você... Farei tudo o que você mandar...

Kag – inu... você é muito carinhoso... gostei de você deste da primeira vez que te vi... o seu olhar...

Inu – kagome... num é safadisse não... mais se você quiser, eu posso fazer que sou seu namorado, e se quem quiser você e te perseguir... Eu te protejo...

Kag – você não vai se importar?

Inu – Claro que não... amanha msm eu faço matricula em seu colégio para ficar o tempo todo com você... Alias, seremos parceiros de trabalho, não? Num quero ver você mal que nem hoje...

Kag – Ai inuu... te adoro! – pula em cima de inuyasha.

Logo anoitece e os jovens vão dormir. Kagome coloca um colchão no seu quarto e inuyasha dorme lá...

Kag – inu... boa noite... e obrigada novamente...

Inu – por nada... sua boba...

Dormem. No outro dia... Kagome acorda e se arruma para o colégio. Inuyasha, ainda dormindo.

Kag – inu... inu...

Inu – hum? Kagome? O que foi?

Kag – eu vo para o colégio... você vai junto?

Inu – ahn... claro... – inuyasha levanta e se arruma. Toma café com kagome e vai com ela para o colégio.

Ayu – Oi kagome

Kag – oie...

Ayu – Quem eh ele?

Kag – Meu novo namorado... inuyasha...

Inu – prazer...

Ayu – você brigou com o mirok?

Kag – ah, ele que me traiu...

Ayu - #puxa kagome para um lado# Você num arrumou o inuyasha para se vingar, né kagome?

Kag – claro que não...

Inu – O que as duas estão falando?

Mir - #se aproxima de kagome# kagome...

Kag – que foi, mirok? Sabe que eu não tenho nada para falar com você... Já falamos tudo ontem... Ah, deixa eu te apresentar... esse é o inuyasha, o meu novo namorado... pelo menos ele gosta de mim... num é, inu?

Inu – claro...

Kou – O QUEE? VOCÊ TAH NAMORANDO O PULGENTO?

Kag – Qual o problema, kouga?

Kou – eu tenho mais qualidades que ele! Num é justo!

Kag – ahn?

Kou – Eu sempre te amei, kagome! Mais você nunca reparou! Era soh mirok, mirok mirok... Agora vai ser inu, inu, inu! Kagome... e eu? Era a minha chance de ficar com você! Eu Fiz tudo isso por nada!

Kag – kouga... perai! Fez o que?

Kou – ah... eskece...

Kag – FALA!

Mir – Era isso que eu queria falar kagome! Alguém planejou tudo para acabar o nosso

namoro! Alguém falou para a sango me seduzir!

Kag – kouga... – chega mais perto de kouga – Foi você?

Kou – eu? Imagina se eu queria acabar o seu namoro!

Kag – seu... – dá um tapa no rosto de kouga – Aprenda que num é assim que você

conquista alguém... ah, mirok... desculpa...

Mir – você vai voltar comigo?

Kag – num... quer dizer, num dá...

Mir – por que?

Kag – porque...

Todos olham para kagome, curiosos...

Inu – porque ela jah esta comigo! É que os nossos pais são amigos e quer que eu e kagome nos casemos! – puxa kagome para o seu lado – Não formamos um casal lindo? – sorri

Ayu – É... maravilhoso...

Trimm...

Todos vão para as suas salas. Inuyasha vai para a diretoria, para ver como ele pode se matricular. Logo é hora de almoço e os jovens vão para casa.

Kag – Conseguiu?

Inu – sim... eu tenho meus meios...

Kag – aham...

Inu – começo amanha... bem, agora eu tenho que ir pro estudio... eles servem la uma comida... hum... que num tem comparação...

Kag – ah ehh? Eu vo com você... Como você disse? Não podemos nos separar... – olha para o lado e vê na outra rua o seu irmão – Inu! – vai atrás do jovem – é ele!

Inu – é ele quem?

Kag – meu irmão...

Inu – ahn... ele é bem musculoso, né...?

Kag – Olha... ele ta entrando no colégio!

Inu – Se Deus quiser ele num vai se matricular la...


	2. Passado negro de kagome

(lalala) – opiniao da autora

#lalala# - movimentos dos personagens na fala

- lala – fala do personagem

Espero que gostem! LEIAM!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kag – nem pensa nisso... vamos sair daqui! – puxa inuyasha, correndo, até o estudio. Acho que aqui estamos seguros...

Inu – bem... vamos comer! – inuyasha ataca a mesa, que ficou sem nenhum grão de arroz para contar história. – satisfeito...

Nar – Olha quem está aqui!

Inu – eu!

Nar – kagome, que bom que você veio!

Inu – eiii!

Nar – Iremos começar a gravar hoje, inuyasha... espero não me decepcionar... Com a kagome eu tenho certeza que eu não irei!

Inu – HAHAHAHA... se nem imagina com ela é ruim nisso!

Kag – inuyasha? O que é isso? Complô com o meu irmão, Wedy?

Nar – Calma kagome, não vou dar ouvidos a ele... vamos para dentro... disse abrindo uma porta, e do lado dela, todos os atores e atrizes e a produção. – A primeira cena será gravada em um colégio, quando julie (kagome) e sua amiga brucy (meg), garotas populares da escola, ficam admirando kevin (inuyasha), também muito popular, que percebe que as duas estão o olhando, e vai em direção delas e... nesse papel tem tudo, as falas... – entrega uma para kagome e outro para inuyasha – tentem decorar até amanha as 3 horas da tarde, que vamos gravar a primeira parte. Bem, se quiserem ir para a casa agora, estão liberados...

Inu – são muitas falas... dá para decorar até amanha mesmo?

Nar – você acho que não... mais a kagome... provavelmente decora tudo hoje! Não é,

kagome? – passa a mão no cabelo de kagome – não a ninguém nesse mundo mais responsável que kagome...

Inu – você que acha... hounf... vamos para casa, kagome... – pega a mão de kagome, sendo assim, ficam de mãos dadas. – temos mais coisa para fazer. – vai com kagome até a casa dela.

Kag – vamos entrar... – abre a porta – vou para o meu quarto... fica a vontade, tah? Na verdade, jah acho que você ta...

Inu – é...

Kagome percebe que ainda inuyasha esta segurando sua mão. Solta ela e olha bem para ele.

Kag – inuyasha... obrigada... você esta sendo mto legal comigo...

Inu – kagome... eu que agradeço você por está fingindo que é a minha namorada... quer dizer, eu ser o seu novo namorado d mintira... shauahushsauhsauhsaushsau... Se viu ein... 2 dias soh que nos conhecemos e já somos namorados... huahuahuahauahuahua... – vai subindo as escadas com kagome até o seu quarto, e entram nele... kagome senta na cama e espera inuyasha terminar a sua frase – eiei... se somos namorados, falsos ou verdadeiros do mesmo jeito... falta uma coisa...

Kag – O que? oo

Inu – isso... – inuyasha estende sua mão nas costas de kagome, leva ela ate si e com seus labios suaves dá um beijo em kagome. O primeiro beijo em kagome. O primeiro beijo que um dá no outro. Profundo e longo. Kagome é a primeira a separar de inuyasha.

Kag – não inu...

Inu – O que foi?

Kag – Posso pedir uma coisa? Não faça eu me apaixonar por você... e você tente não se apaixonar por mim...

Inu – porque?

Kag – casos pessoais... – kagome começa a chorar e sai correndo do quarto, e vai até a escada, sentando nela.

Inu – kagome! – vai atrás dela, sentando do seu lado – isso não é justo! Aqueles caras podem apaixonar por você, o infeliz do kouga e o mirok! E eu não? E se eu já Estiver apaixonado por você?

Kag – não tem como... 2 dias não faz uma pessoa se apaixonar por outra... impossível... inuyasha...

Inu – eu acho possível sim !

Kag – Por favor, inu... não quero ver você sofrer... – vai novamente ao seu quarto, se tranca, e pega o seu diário no armário e começa a escrever:

_Querido diário..._

_Não sei o que fazer... Acho que estou me apaixonando por o inuyasha... e ele também esta... Mais o que fazer? Ele não sabe que eu estou condenada a morte por um grupo... nazista... Não sei como eu fui burra para entrar num grupo assassino desses no passado.. Que matava as pessoas que aparecia que não... Até pintei meu cabelo, mais souberam aonde estou... Se ele, inu, souber que eu só tenho 5 meses de vida... Alias, se ele descobrir essa tatuagem que não sai até hoje... ele num vai querer mais falar comigo... Mais já estou tirando a tatuagem, um cara que tem uma maquina que vai tirando de pouquinho a pouquinho... Já está clara o tatu... Mais espero que todos não descubram nada... As vezes penso em me matar... minha vida é uma tragédia... o meu passado me condena...Tudo culpa daquele nazista do Hiten! _

TOC TOC...

Kagome fecha o seu diário e guarda. Depois, abre a porta.

Inu – kagome, desculpa se eu disse alguma coisa... num queria magoa-la... Desculpa... – estende a mão para kagome

Kag – ah inu, foi tudo a minha culpa... num queria que acontece-se isso... o que eu quis dizer é que eu não mereço o seu amor...

inu – que boba...

Ding Dong..

Kag – Dulci! Abre para mim!

Dul – tah! – abre a porta, que entra por ela o vingativo irmão de kagome, wedy, que sobe as escadas e vai em direção de kagome, e a pega pelo pescoço.

Kag – me solta!

Inu – #pega um abajur e taca em wedy# Solta ela!

Wed - #solta kagome e vai perto de inuyasha# Quem é você? – chuta inuyasha, que quebra a janela caindo para fora da casa

Dul - #pega uma 12# sai daqui ou eu atiro

Wed - #levanta as mãos e sai da casa de kagome#

Kag – inuyashaa! – vai correndo socorrer o jovem, o encontrando pendurado na sacada – Graça a Deus você ta bem! – ajuda o jovem a subir na sacada

Inu – ele é bem agressivo...

Kag – agora você percebeu como eu tenho medo dele..

Inu – você se machucou? Desculpa, eu num tinha nada para te ajudar... se não fosse a empregada com o seu 12...

Kag – num me machuquei não... e você, está bem?

Inu – Acho que machuquei o meu pé... num sei como, mas machuquei.. torci, eu acho.. mais tudo bem...

Kag – desculpa inu.. tudo isso foi por minha causa...

Inu – hounf... bem, temos mais coisa a fazer, não?

Kag – sim.. decorar isso até amanha eu não consigo não..

Inu – vo falta na aula amanha..

Kag – ahn?

Inu – me dedicar ao meu trabalho.. uma aula a mais ou uma aula a menos não vai fazer diferença blahhhh... e alias, você vai faltar comigo!

Kag – eu?

Inu – é! Se a gente viu esse seu irmão entrando no colégio é porque ele queria alguma coisa! Pode ser perigoso..

Kag – nhaaa?

Inu – Resumindo, vamos faltar amanhã!

Kag – oo okay...

Inu – e decorar essas falas!

Kag – nhaaaaaaaaa..

Inuyasha e kagome começam a ler as suas falas. Logo anoitece e eles ficam cansados, com sono.

Kag – já chega! To com sono! Vou dormir!

Inu – é.. tambem estou..

Kagome pede para Dulci arrumar as camas, que obedece. Kagome se troca, e o jovem tb.. Logo cada um esta em sua cama, descansando.

Kag – inu..

Inu – que foi?

Kag – acho melhor você ir embora dessa casa amanha... deste que você veio aqui, só esta sofrendo..

Inu – não estou! Kagome, eu acho que você pensa que eu sou um idiota e so estou ocupando a sua vida... se você quiser que eu va, eu vo.. mais num precisa ficar com dó, ta?

Kag – pelo acontrario.. eu não quero que você vai embora.. mas..

Inu – shii... – tampa a boca de kagome com seu dedo – não diga bobagem... o que você já falou muito hoje...

Kag – eu? Eu num falei nada! Mas inuyasha, num quero que você sofra...

Inu – como eu irei sofrer?

Kag – ah, sei la... talvez eu não seje realmente quem você espera que eu seje... Eu sou diferente..

Inu – E daí? Eu gosto de novidades...

Kag – nhaa! Inuyasha, você num tem jeito mesmo! Eu to dizendo que você pode se machucar por mim! Ou talvez sofra por alguma coisa que eu num poder corresponder! Você já é bem grandinho para entender isso que eu estou falando!

Inu – kagomee! Cala a boca! – inuyasha chega mais perto da jovem e fica admirando com aquela pequena roupa, e lhe da um grande beijo. Depois faz carinho em seu cabelo, que faz a jovem corar. Enxe de beijos o pescoço de kagome.

Kag – Inu.. para...

Inu – cala a boca...

Kag – eii.. – se separa do jovem – O que você pensa que ta fazendo? Seu safado! Não acha que eu vou cair nessa! – se vira para o outro lado, dando as costas para inuyasha, que a abraça por tras. Kagome, corada, se vira e começa beijar novamente o jovem, que cai no chao com a colegial,se beijando novamente.

Inu – qual o problema de ficar comigo..? – perguntou se separando dela.

Kag – você pode morrer seu idiota. Se você quer isso para você, eu não quero. Vai embora do meu quarto! SAI! E nunca mais aparece do meu lado! – gritou kagome empurrando o jovem para a porta, a fechando com força e a trancando em seguida.

Inu – kagome! Eu não vou morrer e eu não posso ficar longe de você! – gritou o outro do outro lado da porta.

Nisso, Dulci aparece atrás do garoto e coloca as mãos nos ombro dele, sorrindo.

Dul- inuyasha... deixa ela... depois ela vai voltar a trás... Sempre foi assim... Ela nunca quis se envolver demais com uma pessoa.. O mirok foi uma exceção, não me pergunte porque, mas... o que importa é vai ficar tudo bem... a senhorita kagome tem um segredo, sim... mas se ela não quer compartilhar com os outros... a deixe sozinha... e continue a tratando bem, a conquistando.. quem sabe na hora certa ela diga tudo e abra o jogo?

Inu – você sabe o problema dela, né?... – perguntou triste.

Dul – sei...

Nisso, inuyasha a pega pelo pescoço.

Inu – ME CONTA O QUE É! EU PRECISO AJUDAR!

Dul – eu não posso... eu,.. prometi para a kagome-dono...

Inu – você não quer vê-la feliz..? – perguntou.

Dul – sim, mas...

Inu – ME CONTE ENTÃO!

Dul – eu já disse que não posso... no momento certo ela vai te contar...

Inu – E QUANDO É O MOMENTO CERTO?

Dul – eu... não sei... mas acho que está próximo! Você se importa de me soltar agora...?

Inuyasha solta a velha e sai do corredor resmungando. Vai até o outro quarto de hóspedes e liga o computador. Ele entra no msn, adiciona kagome e a encontra online, com um nick nada convidativo.

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Oi..?_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_O que você quer agora?_

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Falar com você, baka!_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Então diga logo_

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Que nick é esse?_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Nada que lhe interesse_

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_COMO QUE NÃO ME INTERESSA? SUA VIDA É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM!_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Não devia ser..._

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_MAS É! Vamos kagome... me diga o que está acontecendo!_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_SE EU PUDESSE EU JÁ TERIA CONTADO!_

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Do que você tem medo?_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Da morte_

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Me diz! Se for o seu irmão, amanha mesmo eu o entrego para a polícia!_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Não... não é ele..._

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Você confia em mim..?_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Muito..._

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Então conta! _

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_EU NÃO POSSO!_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. não pode responder porque está offline._

Inu - MALDIÇÃO!

Dulci entrou correndo no quarto com um extintor de incêndio.

Dul – ONDE ESTÁ O FOGO?

Inu – lugar nenhum, sua velha gagá...

Dul – oras, você fica que nem um louco gritando.. o que você quer que eu pense..?- perguntou.

Inu – DULCI DO CÉU! VOCÊ TEM QUE ME CONTAR O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO COM A KAGOME!

Dul – Desisto.. só vou falar que tem a ver com o Hiten...- e deu uma piscadinha- mas você não soube disso por mim.

Inuyasha vai correndo até a internet e procura por "Hiten". Logo na primeira página de busca, aparece a foto de um jovem e a seguinte frase: MAIOR MATADOR NAZISTA ESTA FUGITIVO DESDE A SEMANA PASSADA. Inuyasha desmaia. Uma hora depois ele acorda, numa cama, e Dulci a seu lado.

Dul – inuyasha, se a senhorita kagome descobrisse o que você estava fazendo no computador ela ia te matar...

Inu – Dulci, eu preciso saber mais desse Hiten! Fala o que ele tem a ver com a kagome!

Dul – Não posso contar, inuyasha... Mais que tal você ir na biblioteca nacional procurar sobre ele?

Inu – hounf.. era mais facil você contar! Mais eu vou...

Dul – amanha... agora é 23:57... descanse mais um pouco e depois você resolve o que ira fazer..

Inu – Está bem.. agora pode sair daqui que eu num preciso de uma velha baba... sei me cuidar...

Dul – disso eu não tenho certeza... – sai do quarto de hospedes que inuyasha estava descansando.

Inu – BOSTA! – inuyasha dorme um pouco e acorda as 5:00 horas. Pega uma roupa e se troca. Sem contar a ninguem, sai da casa, e vai para a biblioteca, que estava abrindo na hora em que inuyasha chegou – vai demorar? – pergunta a mulher que estava abrindo.

Bibliotecaria Kagura – não... – termina de abrir a biblioteca – O que você quer, meu jovem?

Inu – Eu quero informaçoes sobre Hiten...

bib – O nazista?

Inu – isso...

Bib - #abre uma gaveta com jornais antigos, e entrega um para inuyasha# Aqui fala sobre ele... Quando ele foi preso... e esse outro foi quando ele fugiu da cadeira – entrega outro jornal para o jovem

Inu – ah tah... obrigado moça – pega o jornal e abre na materia que falava sobre ele. Dizia isso:

_Hiten: O nazista assassino _

_Hoje de manha foi preso o maior assassino, também nazista, que matava as pessoas consideradas que não era da raça dele. Pelas parceiras de Hiten, falaram que ele matou mais de 200 pessoas em um mês só. Foi preso também os intrigantes do grupo assassino, menos duas jovens, que contaram tudo sobre o grupo, kagome e mary, que eram contra Hiten, que falava para elas: '' Se sairem do grupo, irei mata-las''. As jovens ainda tem a tatuagem nazista, pois não existe tecnologia para isso. Hiten está condenado por 32 anos._

Inu – agora tudo se encaixou... kagome era nazista... – abre o outro jornal, o qual tinha informações de quando Hiten fugiu:

_Hiten: O nazista foge_

_Ontem a tarde, aconteceu uma tragédia. O maior nazista assassino, que foi condenado por matar pessoas que não era de sua raça. Pessoas estão indo na delegacia, dizendo que estão sendo condenadas a morte, o que a policia esta investigando vestígios deixados por Hiten. É recomendável para todas as pessoas tomar cuidado, porque ele está solto. _

Bib – Achei esse aqui também – entrega outro jornal para inuyasha, que lê atentamente todas as palavras:

_Morrem 12 pessoas até agora. Parentes e amigos que estavam perto das vitimas, dizem que o assassino é Hiten. Dessas 12 pessoas, 7 foram reconhecidas, quando na semana passado, foram na delegacia falar que estão sendo ameaçadas a morte. _

Inu – eu não acredito... – sai da biblioteca correndo e volta para casa de kagome, e qual está dentro do quarto lendo as suas falas – Kagome! – senta do lado da jovem.

Kag – inu... – vira do outro lado.

Inu – Kagome... por favor, me conta o que esta acontecendo!

Kag – não posso!

Inu – #levanta a blusa de kagome, e vê a tatuagem do nazismo# é isso? Você era nazista?

Kag – ai inu... eu num queria falar isso para você...

Inu – Não sabia que você era amiguinha de hiten!

Kag – não sou! Ei, como você sabe disso?

Inu – Fui na biblioteca nacional procurar sobre esse cara... tava bem escrito no jornal que só você e uma amiga sua não foram presas como integrantes porque contaram varias coisas e eram avisadas se vocês saírem do grupo, iriam ser mortas!

Kag – inu! Eu num queria falar isso para você para num acontecer isso!

Inu – kagome... – pega nas mãos de kagome, que começa a chorar – você está sendo condenada a morte?

Kag – #abraça inuyasha# estou, estou... Na semana passada, hiten chegou para mim e falou diretamente que eu só tenho 5 meses de vida, que era para eu aproveitar bem... inu... – começa a chorar mais – eu não quero morrer...

Inu – Mais tem como ter um jeito para você se salvar! Alias, ele deve ser um cara menos musculoso que o seu irmão!

Kag – como?

Inu – ah, sei la! Vamos contratar uns 20 seguranças para ir aonde você for... para ficar toda hora com você..

Kag – inuyasha... num dá... você num conhece o hiten... se ele num consegue uma vez, ele tenta novamente!

Inu – Mas kagome...

Kag – Minha vida é uma droga! Meu irmão, o hiten... eu estou sendo condenada pelo meu passado!

Inu – calma kagome... eu vo te proteger... eu te amo...

Kag – eu... eu também te amo...

Inu – sim... – traz a jovem a si, e lhe da um beijo. – Prometa que nunca vai se separar de mim...

Kag – nunca... Prometa também que você num vai morrer...

Inu – eu não sei...

Kag – num importa... – abraça o jovem – é só tomar cuidado... eu te amo...

Os jovens ficam abraçados por um tempo. Até que o celular de kagome toque.

#Um minuto para o fim do mundo, toda a sua vida em 60 segundos, uma volta no ponteiro do relógio para viver...#

Kagome atende o celular. Era narak, impaciente com a demora dos jovens. Logo kagome percebe que já é 3 horas. Se levanta e vai se arrumar. Coloca uma micro-saia jeans e uma blusinha preta curta, que mostrava a barriga, com uma bota até o joelho preta, e o seu cabelo preso em um rabo. Inuyasha coloca uma calça esportiva preta e uma camisa azul, com um tênis preto com vermelho. Vão correndo até o estudio.

Nar – até que fim...

Kag – nem demoramos muito...

Nar – imagina... já ta pegando os modos do inuyasha, né senhorita kagome? Vamos lá para a primeira cena! – leva os jovens até um colégio que tinha na cidade, para gravar a primeira cena. Todos se arrumam e começam a gravar a primeira cena:

------------------------Filme--------------------------

Kag (julie) – ele não é lindo?

Meg (brucy) – Ele quem?

Kag – Kevin... É um sonho...

Inu (kevin) - #Vê que as duas jovens estão o olhando e vai em direção de julie(kagome) # Olá julie... Queria saber se você gostaria de... ahn... sair comigo hoje a noite?

Kag – ahhh! CLARO!

Inu – então tá... eu te busco hoje a 7 na sua casa.. blza?

Kag – sim!

Inu – tchau... – volta com os seus amigos.

Kag – ELE ME CONVIDOU PRA SAIR!

Meg – não se anime muito assim não... ele não parecia ter uma aparência muito amigável não...

Kag – Claro que sim! Agora eu vou para minha casa me arrumar!

Meg – já? Só é 5 horas...

Kag – claro! Eu tenho que tomar banho, fazer escova, etc... você sabe, né... eu quero estar linda!

Meg – ta.. tchau...

Kag – Tchauu! – corre para a sua casa, (outro cenário) se arruma toda e espera kevin, que vem com o seu carro.

Inu – olá lindinha... você ta maravilhosa...

Kag – Ah.. obrigada!

Inu - #abre a porta do carro para julie entrar#

Kag – obrigada...

Inu – iremos no restaurante mais chique de tókio...

Kag – aiaiaiai! Kevin, eu gosto muito de você!

Inu – que bom...

Motorista – chegamos, Kevin.

Inu – ok... – abre a porta de kagome para ela sair. Pega na mão dela e entra no

restaurante de mãos dadas.

---------------------------------- filme -------------------------------

Kagome passa mal e é obrigada a parar o filme por hoje.

Inu – kagome! Você ta bem?

Kag – mais ou menos... deu uma dor no peito...

Nar – vamos parar por hoje... kagome, quer ir no medico?

Kag – não será necessário... Irei para casa com inu... vou descansar um pouco. Tchau gente... – com ajuda de inuyasha, vai para a sua casa – Aiai... – sobe as escadas e deita em sua cama.

Inu – ow kagome...

Kag – oi.. ?

Inu – a gente tava namorando de mentirinha né...?

Kag – sim...

Inu – então... – pega na mão de kagome e a beija (a mão ) – esta bela dama aceita namorar comigo?

Kag – bem... – se levanta – esta dama esta muito encantada com esse cavaleiro... Ele mostrou a ser fiel e romântico... então decidir o que fazer.. – chega mais perto de inuyasha – é claro que eu aceito! – beija inuyasha, um grande beijo, entre o lábio suave de kagome e o de inuyasha. Os dois caem na cama, fazendo o clima mais romântico. Até que alguém bate na porta do quarto.

Inu – maldição! – se levanta e abre a porta, que nela está kouga, com uma bermuda e uma camiseta, com flores em sua mão. – hounf... você? Kagome num tem nada para falar com você !

Kou – dá licença, pulguento.. – passa de inuyasha e senta na cama – kagome! Me perdoa!

Kag – ahn? Kouga, você sabe o que você fez foi uma coisa muito feia...

Kou – Mais você sabe que foi por amor! Kagome, eu te amo!

Kag – ah... do mesmo jeito !

Inu – e alias kouga... a kagome já ta namorando comigo, num vai pedir perdão para ela não só para você pedir ela em namoro!

Kou – kagome, o que ele tem que eu não tenho? Me fala...

Kag – só tem uma pequena diferença, kouga... eu amo ele... e ele me ama... – pega na mão de kouga – kouga, pode ser apenas atração que você sente por mim... algo inútil... logo aparecerá alguém que ame você como eu amo o inu...

Kou – ah kagome, me perdoe por falar isso, mais olha, antes de esse idiota aparecer, mesmo namorando o mirok, que era cego, você ficava um dia com cada garoto! O mirok nem percebia os amiguinhos que você trazia para casa!

Inu – kagome, isso é verdade?

Kag - #se levanta# kouga! Você não sabe nada de mim! O que você ta falando é só para estragar meu namoro com o inu!

Kou – eu num to falando nada de mentira não, inuyasha... até eu fiquei com dia com ela! Lembro como foi agradável aquela noite...

Inu – kagome... você num fez isso, né?

Kag – KOUGA! SAI DAQUI!

Kou – ok... mais lembre-se como você gostava dos meus beijos... fui trocado por um qualquer que só faz uns 5 dias que você conhece... você ainda vai se arrepender por isso! – sai da casa de kagome, com um sorriso.

Inu - #tranca a porta do quarto de kagome# você fazia isso? Você traia o mirok? Porque se for... sabe, eu odeio ser traído... e as pessoas não mudam de um dia para o outro...

Kag – não inu... eu nunca iria te trair...

Inu – kagome... eu odeio mentiras... conte! Você fazia isso que o kouga falou? – vai mais perto de kagome – você traia o mirok?

Kag – você quer saber mesmo? Sim... eu fazia isso sim! Eu nunca amei o mirok ! eu namorava com ele por dó!

Inu – você falava para ele que o amava... você me fala que me ama... kagome, acho que eu não sei o que fazer... estou com dó do mirok...

Kag – não inu! Eu te amo!

Inu – vou dar uma volta... – sai da casa de kagome.

Kag - #começa a chorar#

Dul – Senhorita kagome?

Kag – oi... dulci... minha vida acaba sem o inu...

Dul – é... dessa vez o kouga queria mesmo acabar com o seu namoro... mais uma hora ou outra o inuyasha iria descobrir... se ele soubesse por você, até que ia... mais não tenho certeza se ele vai voltar com você não... alias, ele saiu aos nervos daqui... ele é bem ... como posso dizer, nervoso... ele é inimigo do kouga, e soube que você já dormiu com ele.. o pior não é isso... é saber que você traia o mirok... bem, uma hora isso ia acontecer, o kouga só adiantou um pouco...

Kag – eu odeio o kouga! Como ele pode fazer isso?

Dul – ele fez por amor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Êêê passado negro da kagomee... ela não tinha jeito, ne?

Capitulo 2 by bekinha/loveinu


	3. Brigando e voltando

(lalala) – opiniao da autora

#lalala# - movimentos dos personagens na fala

- lala – fala do personagem

Espero que gostem! LEIAM!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inu – como ela não me contou antes? Como ela traia alguém? Nossa, sempre eu pensei que ela fosse boa... mais agora não tenho certeza se eu vou ficar com ela... ah sempre uma duvida em meu coração... – avista mirok andando na calçada – Mirok! Mirok!

Mir – ahn? Você é o novo namorado da kagome, né?

Inu – não sei mais...

Mir – como assim?

Inu – vou lhe dar uma dica.. se ela ficar solteira novamente, não volte com ela, ta? É uma dica de amigo...

Mir – por que?

Inu – você quer ser traído novamente? Não né?

Mir – claro que eu num quero, mais como assim, '' traído novamente'' ?

Inu – você entende o significado da palavra novamente... agora eu vo andando... tchau mirok...

Mir – tchau... – confuso com as palavras de inuyasha.

Inu - #vai até o colégio de kagome, e senta em um banco debaixo de uma arvore.# não é possível... isso não pode estar acontecendo... ela não... ela não... – coloca as mãos sobre a cabeça.Logo avista em sua frente um antigo amigo, que tinha mudado de cidade – Bankotsu! Bankotsu!

Bankotsu – ora ora... quem está aqui, ein inuyasha! E ai, como você tah?

Inu – magoado...

Bank – ahn? De que?

Inu – vim para essa cidade para gravar um filme... a garota que eu irei fazer o papel, kagome, por qual me apaixonei... nem faz 1 hora que eu a pedi em namoro, que apareceu o kouga, um amigo dela, dizendo que quando ela namorava o mirok o traia com outros garotos... agora que eu to namorando com ela e sendo hospede na casa dela, não sei o que fazer... num sei se eu termino com ela ou eu deixo isso para lá... a primeira coisa que eu quero fazer é sair daquela casa e arrumar outro lugar para eu ficar...

Bank – nossa... isso é triste... ah, fica na minha casa, oras... pega as suas coisas e vamos para a minha linda casa... XD...

Inu – ahnn? Serio irmão?

Bank – aham... bora!

Bankotsu leva inuyasha para a sua casa e lhe mostra o quarto que vai ficar.

Inu – bankotsu, posso usar esse computador um pouco?

Bank – claro...

Inuyasha entra no msn e encontra kagome online...

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Inu..._

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Que foi kagome?_

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Aonde você esta? _

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Na casa de um antigo amigo... alias, depois eu passo ai para pegar as minhas roupas, vou ficar aqui por enquanto..._

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_INU! NÃO! Poxa, desculpa..._

_Inuyasha o podereso chefão... diz:_

_Você num tem que se desculpar comigo, e sim com o mirok, alias kagome, acabou... acabou nosso namoro..._

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_NÃO! Inu, não faz isso comigo.. por favor... _

_Inuyasha o poderoso chefão... muda seu nick para: Inuyasha Solteirão! Quem quer sair comigo sábado?  
_

_Inuyasha Solteirão! Quem quer sair comigo sábado? Diz:_

_Isso que você fez com ele não tem perdão! _

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Inu, o que ele tem a ver com nós?_

_Inuyasha Solteirão! Quem quer sair comigo sábado? Diz:_

_Ah, muita coisa... sabe que eu não gosto de ser traído? _

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Eieiei... muda esse nick agora! _

_Inuyasha Solteirão! Quem quer sair comigo sábado? Diz:_

_Não! Kagome, não namoramos mais... tem um monte de garotas aqui no msn dizendo sim! _

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Inu, eu nunca te trai! _

_Inuyasha Solteirão! Quem quer sair comigo sábado? Diz:_

_Porque a gente só namorou uma hora, ainda bem! _

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Seu idiota! Eu sei que você me ama, e só esta fazendo manha!_

_Inuyasha Solteirão! Quem quer sair comigo sábado? Diz:_

_Eu, te amar/ já passou kagome... Alias, não quero morrer mesmo... tenho que aproveitar a vida... Só vo te ver mesmo na gravação do filme... _

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Não inu... não..._

_Inuyasha Solteirão! Quem quer sair comigo sábado? Diz:_

_Kagome! Num insista! Alias, o meu amigo esta me chamando, tenho que sair.. tchau kagome... vejo você amanha..._

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_Não inuu! Não! Eu ia te contar! _

_Inuyasha Solteirão! Quem quer sair comigo sábado? Diz:_

_Demorou... odeio saber de outras pessoas sab... _

_KagomeMinha hora está próxima.. diz:_

_O kouga que é um inxirido! _

_A mensagem não pode ser envia porque inuyasha Solteirão! Quem quer sair comigo no sábado? está offline._

Bank – tadinha...

Inu – tadinho do mirok... quando eles terminaram ela fez toda aquela manha sem gostar um pouquinho dele... sabe, marquei com uma garota no sábado, kikyou... ela parece gente boa... quem sabe dá certo, né? Agora to com uma fomee... tem alguma coisa para comer na sua casa? E alias, não estou afim de voltar naquela casa para pegar as minhas roupas.. você poderia me emprestar algumas?

Bank – pelo jeito você esta bem a vontade, né?

Inuyasha e bankotsu jantam. Logo anoitece e inuyasha vai dormir.

----------------------Sonho de inuyasha---------------------------------

Inu – como a kagome está demorando... essa igreja está um forno...

Pai – calma filho, as noivas sempre atrasam...

Mãe – eu mesma atrasei muito que seu pai pensou que eu desisti...

Kagome chega vestida de noiva, com um buquê na mão e começa tocar aquela musica: Tam tam tam.. de casamento... Kagome chega no altar e o padre fala todas aquelas coisas...

Pad – Alguém é contra a união desse casal?

Chega kouga na porta da igreja

Kou – EU! ELA TEM UM FILHO MEU!

---------------------Sonho de inuyasha----------------------------------

Bank – inuyasha... inuyasha...

Inu - Ahn? O que foi, bankotsu?

Bank – Já é de manha... Se não disse para eu te acordar as 8:00? Já é 7:30... você num vai gravar aquele filme?

Inu – a sim... – levanta da cama – to indo... aiai... a minha vontade e de ficar em casa... só de pensar que eu irei encontrar a kagome lá...

Bank – calma... isso passa...

Inu – aff... – se arruma, coloca uma calça vermelha, uma camiseta amarela e um boné também vermelho – estou bem?

Bank – está colorido... huashaushaushaushuashuaishau... está bem claro... uahsushauhsua...

Inu – ahhh.. para viw! Eu nem quero estar bonito mesmo! Só amanha a noite quando eu for sair com a kikyou...

Bank – hum... arrasador de corações... huhuahuahuahuhuahua...

Inu - kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

Bank – até eu vou me apaixonar por você, ein... uhsauhauhsuahauhauhsauhsuahsua...

Inu – ah ehh? Dá um beijinho aqui more! Uhauhasuhsaushauhusauhsahushusa...

Bank – vai logo pro estudio que você está bem atrasado...

Inu – nossa! Esta me expulsando!

Bank – ah... vaaa...

Inu – calma, eu já estou indo... bye more... uahuhsauhsauhuahsua... – sai da casa de bankotsu e vai correndo para o estúdio. Lá, encontra narak conversando com kagome. – Olá...

Nar – inuyasha! Se atrasando novamente!

Inu – infelizmente tive alguns imprevistos sabe...

Kag – oi inu...

Inu – e ai, narak, o que iremos gravar hoje?

Nar – O que não terminamos ontem! É a minha impressão ou você ignorou a senhorita kagome?

Inu – ahn? Num sei do que você está falando... ah, sabia que eu vou sair com uma garota sábado a noite?

Nar – ah é? Que interessante ein...

Inu – sabia que ela tem uma irmã que também precisa de par?

Nar – serio?

Inu – aham... passa lá na rua das sakuras, 231... amanha 8 da noite, blza?

Nar – ok!

Kag – SEU BAKA! FIKA FALANDO ISSO NA MINHA FRENTE SÓ PARA ME COSTRAGIR! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTOU ARREPENDIDA, NÃO ESTOU, E PARA VOCÊ SABER AMANHA O HOJO VAI PASSAR DE NOITE EM CASA!

Inu – ahn, parabéns... voltou a rotina...

Nar – bem, vamos parar de brigar e começar a gravar

--------------------------filme-------------------------------

Kag (julie) obri... aff...

--------------------------filme----------------------

Nar – kagome, você não sabe dizer obrigado mais?

Kag – para o inuyasha não!

Nar – mais você não é kagome e ele não é inuyasha, e sim julie e kevin!

E assim os dias vão, com mais brigas e brigas. Sábado a noite, inuyasha e narak saem com as garotas. Foi uma noite bem amorosa entre os 4. Kagome também fikou com o hojo, o que ela diz ser legal. Uma semana depois... inuyasha, para outro dia de gravação, vai no estúdio, lá encontra narak, com uma aparência triste.

Inu – o que aconteceu?

Nar – olha isso – passa o jornal para inuyasha, que estava escrito:

_Jovem agredida vai parar no hospital_

_Uma jovem colegial, kagome, foi agredida ontem por outro jovem, indentificado pelos empregados de wedy, o irmao mais velho de kagome. A jovem está no hospital, com grandes ferimentos. _

Antes de terminar de ler, inuyasha, nervoso, vai correndo para o hospital o qual encontrava a jovem. Sem permissão, foi no quarto em que kagome estava. Logo percebe que a jovem estava desacordada.

Inu- KAGOME SUA IDIOTA! PODE ACORDAR! – gritou batendo a porta.

Kag – inu...? – sussurrou abrindo os olhos.

Inu –KAGOME SUA IRRESPONSAVEL, FRÁGIL, INSUPORTAVEL, NEGLIGENCIOSA! – continuava gritando nervoso, se aproximando da garota.

Kag – quantos elogios... estou agradecida...

Inu – BOBA! – gritou a abraçando com olhos úmidos.- Olha o que aconteceu com você sua baka! Você estaria bem se tivesse continuado comigo!

Kag – mas... você que foi embora...

Inu – EU NÃO FUI EMBORA! VOCÊ QUE SUMIU!

Kag – MENTIROSO, VOCÊ ME TROCOU PELA VACA DA KIKYOU!

Inu – E VOCÊ FOI CORRENDO PRO PORCO DO HOJO!

Kag – você me abandonou inuyasha... depois de ter tido que ia ficar comigo para sempre... – sussurrou ela, lacrimejando.

Inu – kagome, imbecil... você sabe que eu te amo e não te trocaria por ninguém, sua caduca...

Kag – mas você sumiu... eu fiquei sozinha de novo... Eu gostava do hojo... mas era diferente... não era amor nem paixão... então eu o dispensei... e acabei na absoluta solidão...

Inu – quer dizer que você...?

Kag – sim... eu me entreguei para o meu irmão... não queria mais viver desse jeito, perseguida...achei melhor morrer...

Inu – IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA!

Kag – que foi..? Acho melhor você ir embora inuyasha... a sua namoradinha deve estar te esperando.. e eu cansei de ser insultada... – disse kagome abaixando os olhos.

Inu – Cala a boca... EU NUNCA MAIS VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ SOZINHA, ENTENDEU?

Kag – mas...

Inu – nada de mas! Eu te amo... vou esquecer tudo que aconteceu, e vou confiar em você...

Kag – não tem medo que eu te traia? – disse cínica.

Inu – você não faria isso comigo... tenho certeza... -murmurou a dando um leve beijo, a ruborizando.

Kag – obrigada... por ficar do meu lado...

Inu – eu quero que você viva kagome... para sempre... e do meu lado... entendeu mocinha?

Kag – entendi inu!

Inu – agora dorme e tenta se recuperar... suas olheiras estão horríveis... – disse se sentando na cadeira ao lado.

Kag – obrigada pela parte que me toca, querido... – disse se virando e logo adormecendo.

Passaram-se duas semanas e kagome saiu do hospital, indo morar com inuyasha no novo apartamento dele.

Kag – aiai... vida nova...

Inu – ainda não... e aquele negocio do hiten? Ainda não acabou não... bem, agora que estamos morando juntos e felizes... Tipo, que nem um casal.. embora não estejamos casados... temos que encher a geladeira...

Kag – compras?

Inu – aham! Ai vamos nós! – inuyasha se vestiu, kagome também. Pegaram uma moto, que era na verdade de inuyasha, que tinha comprado 2 dias atrás. Foram em um mercado, deixaram a moto no estacionamento sub-solo e foram as compras. Compraram poucas coisas, pois estavam de moto. Foram para o estacionamento para guardar as coisas e irem embora.

Kag – ih, inuyasha, você esqueceu as chaves no caixa...

Inu – ah é! Já volto! – sobe até o mercado, deixando a jovem sozinha no estacionamento. 2 minutos depois, kagome vê Wedy, que, com um 38.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wedy não deixa a kagome em paz, néé?

Capitulo 3 by Bekinha/loveinu


End file.
